I think about you everyday
by stuf
Summary: Harry has to set out to destroy the horcruxes, Ginny says goodbye, 5 years later, Ron and Hermione come back, But where's Harry? It does have a happy ending. HPGW


**ok, this is just a bit of random fluff that i felt like writing. please review. NO FLAMES! Constructive criticism is ok, but dont flame and say that it is constructive criticism.**

**Don't be discouraged by the bit in the middle, this story does have a happy ending, i don't like stories with unhappy endings. they're too Series of Unfortunate Events-sy, and i think that lemony snicket must be a very depressing man.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own harry potter or any of the characters that are familiar to you from the harry potter books.**

**Dedication: Like every other one of my stories this is dedicated to my wonderful friends, maz, hannah, izzy, sam, colesy, jordie, and dodson. Without them i wouldn't be who i am today.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ginny looked out of the window in her bedroom at the Burrow. It was raining. He was leaving and it was raining. It hadn't been raining a couple of hours before, but it didn't look like it was going to stop for another couple of hours. Ginny looked at her bedside clock. 4am. They were leaving at 4:30. She knew because Harry had come in the night before and told her when he thought she was asleep. Ginny heard footsteps going past her door. She knew it was him.Tears welled up in her eyes. He was leaving her and the only time he said goodbye to her was when he thought she was asleep. Ginny knew that she had deserved that. Afterall, she had ignored him during his entire stay at the Burrow. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She had to say goodbye to him. She threw back her covers, grabbed her dressing gown, and ran out of the room. When she got downstairs she made her way through to the kitchen. There he was, standing in a small circle with Ron and Hermione, with his back to her. Hermione was the first to see Ginny. Her eyes went wide. She nudged Harry and motioned to Ginny. Harry turned around and saw her. Ginny's eyes welled with tears once again. He took a step towards her. Ginny ran towards him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him with every feeling that she had ever felt for him. Passion,love, lust, anger and hatred.Harry kissed back with just as much intensity. He also kissed with every feeling that he had ever felt towards her. Love, passion, lust, sorrow and fear. This was one kiss that neither of them would ever forget. When they finally broke apart, Ginny placed her head on his chest.

"Don't go Harry, Please don't go, I love you too much to lose you." She whispered to him. Tears flowing freely.

"I love you too Ginny, I love you with all my heart. But both you and I know that I have to do this. You won't lose me. I will come back."

"Please don't go Harry, I don't want you to go. I don't care if Voldemort takes over the world. At least my last days will be with you."

"Ginny, I have to go. But I can think of something that might make you feel a bit better about it."

"I doubt it."

"Ginny, promise me that when I come back, you will marry me." Ginny lifted her head from Harry's chest, and looked into his eyes.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I did, and I have the ring to prove it." Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket,"I don't think I can defeat Voldemort without knowing that you will always love me."

"Yes. I will marry you. I'll always wait for you Harry."

"I'll think of you everyday." Harry said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I'll think of you twice a day, everyday." Hermione came into the room.

"Harry, we have to go." Hermione said, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Ok. Ginny, remember that I will always love you. Even if I don't come back."

"Harry don't say that." The tears starting again.

"I have to go now." Harry kissed Ginny hard on the lips. Both of them savouring the last moment that they would have together for a very long time.

* * *

Ginny sat at her window at the Burrow once again. Once again it was raining. The last kiss that her and Harry had shared had been 5 years ago. Ginny had thought about that kiss so many times over the years. She looked down at the ring. Her parents had been shocked when they found out that they're only daughter was engaged and they hadn't been consulted about it. But they came around eventually. Her brothers looked ready to kill Harry when he came back. He had proposed to their little sister, and no-one told them for about a month. Ginny wanted to keep it quiet, she managed to keep it from her mother for about a week, but there are some things that a mother will always find out. Sudddenly she heard a shout from downstairs. Ginny got up and ran from her room, into the kitchen. She saw her mother dancing with her father. Something she hadn't seen for a very, very long time.

"What is it?" Ginny asked immediatly, just as Fred and George apparated into the kitchen.

"Gin."

"Have you heard?" Ginny shook her head at her two brothers

"Voldemorts been defeated!" They shouted unanimously.

"What?" Ginny staggered backwards and fell into a chair. Voldemorts was defeated. She was dimly aware of the rest of her brothers apparating into the room with their various wives, and some with children.

"Gin. Are you alright?" Ginny looked at her brothers, and a huge grin broke out onto her face.

"Do you know what this means my darling brothers?" They shooks their heads. "I'M GOING TO GET MARRIED!" Ginny jumped up and started doing a victory dance. When she finally calmed down, she stopped and looked at her family. "Does anyone know when Harry, Ron and Hermione are going to get here?"

"We don't know, we haven't heard fom them, they'll probably arrive as soon as thy can." Molly said.

"But right now. LET'S PARTY!" Fred conjured a record player, and some of the latest records. Everyone started dancing. Everyone except for Ginny. She took her place by the door, next to a window so that she would be able to see them coming up the lane. Then she thought of something. The clock. Harry and Hermione had been added to the clock, along with every new Mrs Weasley, and every new grandchild. Ginny ran to the clock, and saw that most hands were pointed to either Home or The Burrow. Except for Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's. Which were pointed to travelling. It was a nice change to see them off Mortil Peril. Ginny resumed her place next to the window. She sat there for hours. The party eventually died down sometime around 2am. But Ginny stayed in her seat, staring through the rain, waiting for them to come up the driveway. Her mother tried to get her to move, but she refused, she wanted to be the first one to greet them. At about 4:30 Ginny saw 2 figures walking through the rain. It couldn't be them. Where was the third person? Ginny stood up and walked out into the rain. There was no mistaking Hermiones bushy hair, and Rons red hair. Ginny's breath caught in her throat. Where was Harry? She ran up to them. Hermione's eyes were full of sorrow, and it took one look at them for Ginny to know. She fell to the ground crying. A couple of hours before she had been mentally planning her wedding, which she hadn't wanted to do until Voldemort was defeated. And now, she knew that Harry was gone. She was never going to love anyone like she loved Harry.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up and saw Hermione. "Come on Ginny, we need to get inside, then we'll tell you the whole story." Ginny allowed herself to be pulled up by Ron, and she followed Ron and Hermione inside, once again, unaware of her surroundings. When they got inside Molly was standing in the kitchen.

"Ron, Hermione." She said breathlessly. "Where's Harry?"

"Please, Mrs Weasley, sit down, and we'll tell you the whole story in a minute. But I think that Ginny should hear it by herself first." Hermione answered. Molly just nodded. Hermione and Ron led Ginny into to lounge room.

"Gin, this is going to be pretty hard to hear, but we have to tell you first, so that you are prepared to hear it later." Ron said. Ginny nodded. Still not totally aware of what was happening.

"We should start just before the final battle. We went to Grimmauld Place so that we could update the Order on what was about to happen. Harry had corresponded with Voldemort and he said that we had better be ready for the final battle because he wasn't going to wait for us any longer. We had destroyed the Horcruxes and were ready, so we told the Order, and they agreed to back us up. We all apparated to the battle feild, and were immediatly met with a thousand death eaters, the fighting started straight away. Ron, Harry and I stayed together, looking for Voldemort. When most of the death eaters had been killedhe showed up. Ron and I were then attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange and Malfoy Senoir. Basically Harry said that Voldemort should prepare to die, and Voldemort said that he could never be killed. By that time I had managed to knock Lestrange out, and Ron had placed Malfoy in a Full Body Bind. We stood there, unable to do anything. Voldemort threw a killing curse at Harry, which he dodged. Harry then threw one back at Voldemort. Voldemort moved out of the way, and Harry said that if he was so invincible, why did he have to dodge a killing curse. Voldemort asked Harry if he thought that..." Hermione broke off, unable to say anymore. Even Ron looked like he was going to cry.

"Voldemort asked Harry if he thought that you were safe. Harry said that he knew you were safe." Ron took a few deep breaths. "Voldemort then said that he had you captured. I've never seen Harry so distraught. He almost yelled at Voldemort telling him that he was lying. And then threw a killing curse. Voldemort was hit, and there wasa flash of blinding light, and then. There was nothing. The only thing left behind were voldemorts wand, and his cloak." Ron gulped. "Even Harry was gone."

"No." Ginny said, almost silently. She put a hand to her lips. Tears flowing freely like they had so many years before. "No!" She said more forcefully. "You're lying. You just don't want me to know that Harry is alive. I know that his alive! I would have felt it if he was dead! He hasn't died!"

"Get a hold of yourself Ginny! His dead! His body was gone! He isn't coming back!" Hermione lost her temper. Why couldn't Ginny understand.

"Get a hold of myself? GET A HOLD OF MYSELF? HOW DO YOU THINK YOU WOULD FEEL IF YOU HAD BEEN WORRYING ABOUT THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE FOR FIVE YEARS, ONLY TO BE TOLD THAT HIS BODY HAS DISAPPEARED!" Ginny was standing up now.

"HIS BODY HASN'T JUST DISAPPEARED! HIS DEAD! HE ISN'T COMING BACK!" Hermione stood up aswell.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I KNOW THAT HARRY IS ALIVE! I CAN FEEL IT!"

"THATS JUST COMPLETLY STUPID AND IDIOTIC! THE ONLY WAY YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO FEEL IT WAS IF YOU TWO WERE SOUL MATES!"

"THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT EVERYTIME HARRY WAS HURT DURING THE WAR, I COULD FEEL IT ASWELL?" Hermione stood there shocked.

"Oh my God. Ginny. You are soulmates." Ginny just sat down.

"So Harry isn't dead." She said matter of factly.

"Well, did you feel anything at all around 6pm last night?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Only complete sorrow and hurt. Like emotional hurt. And anger. But not death. Harry isn't dead. I don't know where he is, but he isn't dead." With that Ginny turned around and walked up the stairs. She didn't want to hear the story anymore, and she definatley didn't want to tell everyone that her and Harry were soulmates. When she got to her room she collasped on her bed. Where was Harry, and why wasn't he coming back to her?

* * *

A year later, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, trying to tell the minister of magic that he shouldn't declare Harry Potter dead. She knew that he wasn't dead, she could feel it. Finally getting frustrated, Ginny stood up and almost ran outside. She was sick of people telling her that she was deluded, and that she had to get over Harry. Well, until they found a body, Ginny was going to believe that Harry was alive, whether society liked it or not. She kicked at the dust and started muttering about a stupid Rufus Scrimgeour, and stupid society, and stupid everything. Until she heard someone laughing. She turned around, but couldn't see anyone. She heard laughing again, but she couldn't work out where it was coming from. She turned around and around. Until she thought of something. It couldn't be. Could it? She walked over to the treehouse. She said the one thing that she knew would get a definant response out of him.

"Man I look like a Monkey with an ass so big that it taked up the whole seat of the old Ford Anglia."

"You do not!" But the response didn't come from where she expected. She thought that it would come from above her. Instead it came from behind her. She turned around, and saw Harry leaning against the corner of the house. She ran into his arms, hitting him so hard that he fell backwards, she was lost in his eyes for a moment, before she leant down and kissed him with every single feeling that her small body could hold. When they broke apart, she hit him hard.

"Where the Hell have you been for a year? I have the minister of magic inside trying to tell me that he has to announce you officially dead, I've been worried sick for a year! A year! No letter, nothing!"

"Why don't we worry about the minister later? Right now, we have more important things to discuss."

"Like?"

"This." Harry said before kissing Ginny deeply.

* * *

**Ok, so there it is. I hoped you liked it. Just so you know, I have also written, Not Her's, Not Mine, Ours, Elizabeth or Ginny? and Page Up, Page Down.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
